Lets Start School
by KimikoLovesNekos00
Summary: OneShot story. Very Random. If you dont like random thing happening then don't read it, if you do feel free. Also has CURSING! So...yeah...DEAL WITH IT!


This story is very random, so if you don't like random things, then go away. Well' with that said, lets start the story shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did it would be something like this...maybe.

**At School:**

The bell had just rang, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were running late. As they ran into their classroom, all eyes were on them. Since Inuyasha was just standing there, Sesshomaru pushes him into the wall and starts to walk to his seat. Inuyasha, who's very angry at the moment, calmly walks towards Sesshomaru. He stops like 5 steps away him, Sesshomaru sees this, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!", with that said Inuyasha jumps on him and starts to punch him in the face. The whole class just sat back and watched, they always fought in the morning, except this time it was Inuyasha that jump on Sesshomaru. After about 10 minutes, Inuyasha got up from the floor and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Its hot, how can you people.." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence, because Sesshomaru tackled him out the window. (they were on the 1st floor) "You touched me, you dumb ass mutt". With that said Sesshomaru climbed back into the classroom, and started to do his class work.

"Come now Inuyasha, get up it didn't hurt that much" said their teacher, Mrs. BooKazoo.

"Shut the hell up you old hag-man-whore-bitch-face, you try being tackled through a window" Inuyasha said as he climbed through the window and took his seat.

"OH WHY I'D NEVER.." said Mrs.BooKaZoo, but said was interrupted by Kikyo.

"DIE MRS.BOOKACASSAMEHANNA!" yelled Kikyo as she threw a rock at the teacher.

"OOOOOWWW, AAAAAHHHHH! YOU...BITCH I'M BLEEDING, I'LL KILL YOU" and with that said she ran into the hallway after Kikyo. Once she was right beside her she tripped her and kicked her in her face.

"EAT THAT BITCHWAD" said the teacher. When Inuyasha ran out the classroom and saw Kikyo on the ground, he dropped to his knees.

" KIKYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled while slamming his fists into the hallway floor.

"Get up Inuyasha, its time" said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Time for what?" said Inuyasha with a sad puppy look on his face.

"Its time...for 2nd period. stops someone in the hallway It is 2nd period right?"

"Yeah dude" said the guy. Then Sesshomaru pushed him into the lockers.

"Yea 2nd period" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh well...BYE KIKYO SEE YOU AT LUNCH" yelled Inuyasha as he ran down the hallway.

"GOODBYE MY LOVE" said Kikyo, as she got up from ground, then walked into her classroom across the hallway. Sesshomaru just looked at her in a very angry way, and walked off calmly and slowly.

**With Inuyasha:**

"_I won't be late this time" _ thought Inuyasha as the bell rang.

"Good morning cl-.." began Mrs. FishmenJenkins as Inuyasha tackled her, as he jumped in the classroom.

"GOOD morning class" said Inuyasha cheerfully.

**Later At Lunch:**

"GOD DAMMIT MIROKU, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS" yelled Kagome.

"Stand for what Kagome?" asked Miroku and Sango, as Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sat down.

"YOUR HAVING MY BABIES, AND WHY the HELL is she sitting at my TABLE" said Kagome pointing at Kikyo.

"Well Inu.."

"HEY SESSHY, YOU-ME IN THE CLOSET" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

"but I'm hungry" Sesshomaru wined.

"FINE, you can have a snack"

"YAY"

"damn your sexy" said Kagome as she dragged him off.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Miroku screamed.

"What?" asked Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Kikyo's sitting at our table...that's all" said Miroku.

"WHAT! WHERE?" said Sango.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! UURRR, AND WAT THE BIG DEAL" yelled Kikyo.

"AAAAHHHHHH! THERE SHE IS! DIE KIKYO!" yelled Sango while throwing her salad at her, then her plastic tray.

"OOOWWW" cried Kikyo. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"HA! HA! KIKYO'S SALAD-FACE" laughed Inuyasha.

Kikyo was starting cry, with Sango still throwing food and random objects at her. Miroku got up to go get more food, since Sango threw all his at Kikyo. Inuyasha was still laughing. Kagome and Sesshomaru were having sex in the closet. Then, Mrs. BooKazoo walked in the cafeteria, she walked towards Kikyo and started laughing , then joined Sango in throwing food at her.

"AAAAHHHH MRS.BOOGAFUCKDIDDALYDOO IS HERE! Wait I thought I told you to DIE YOU OLD BAT-FUCK-FACE-MONKEY-WHORE-BITCHWAD" said Inuyasha pointing in her face.

"What, OH NO I'M SORRY" said Mrs.BooKazoo, then she ran off crying.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, CUZ I'M GONNA CAUSE YOU SO MUCH PAIN THIS YEAR, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER LEFT YOUR MOTHERS WOUMB, where it was warm, safe, and WET! I'm gonna cause pain you thought never existed. Your gonna feel a whole new SPECTRUM of pain, LIKE A RAINBOW!" yelled Inuyasha.

"YEAH, TASTE THE RAINBOW" yelled Koga, jumping out his seat.

Well that's all, I hope like you liked my story. byebyeboo


End file.
